Judge Shred
Judge Shred was the name given to a series of robots that competed in Series 3, 4, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. The original Judge Shred was a vaguely box-shaped robot with two lifting pincers at the front and a spike at the back. In Series 4, the team entered Judge Shred 2, which was a low conventional box shape with a 3-bar flipper on the front and an axe on the back. However, due to the robot having come in over the weight limit, two motors had to be removed, which stripped its rear axe of the right amount of power to self-right. In Extreme Series 1 and Series 6, the team entered Judge Shred 2½, which was a low dome-shaped robot with a flipper on the front and a lifting arm (used as a self-righting mechanism) on the back. The team's final robot, Judge Shred 3, was entered in Series 7 and was an upgraded version of its predecessor with better armour, improved motors and a more powerful flipper, capable of throwing a robot out of the arena. From Series 4 onwards, the team would always take part in battles wearing judges' wigs. Robot History Series 3 Judge Shred started its first war against Mr Punch by slowly coming out and managed to repeatedly lift Mr Punch over the flame pit where Shunt managed to punch a few holes through the aluminium shell and a bit of pushing and shoving ensued and eventually the judges made the decision that Judge Shred had been the more aggressive, better controlled and had suffered less damage than Mr Punch putting it through to the second round where it met X-Terminator. This fight didn't last long as X-Terminator managed to use its pick axe to hold Judge Shred in place and pushed it into the pit of oblivion. Series 4 Judge Shred returned for the next war and was placed against Millenium Bug and had a grudge match against X-Terminator 2. Judge Shred was attacked first by X-Terminator 2 and eventually both robots kept fighting each other until they decided to gang up on Millenium Bug and Judge Shred 2 managed to flip the hapless walker over and get it thrown by the arena floor flipper. Judge Shred 2 then met Behemoth the 6th seed. Judge Shred 2 tried unsuccessfully to flip Behemoth over but Behemoth caught Judge Shred 2 side on and managed to roll the team over and out of the 4th wars. Extreme 1 Judge Shred's only appearance of Extreme 1 was in a mayhem battle with Bulldog Breed 3 and Spirit of Knightmare. Spirit of Knightmare was the early aggressor, pushing Bulldog Breeed against an angle grinder, but it simply stopped in the middle of the arena, immobilised. Just after Spirit of Knightmare had been counted out, Judge Shred was flipped by Bulldog Breed. Its rear self-righting flipper failed and it was counted out. Series 6 Judge Shred 2½ competed in the eliminator against Anarchy, Revolution 2 and Thor. Judge Shred 2½ was picked on repeatedly, being hammered into submission by Thor, and was eliminated alongside Revolution 2. It also took part in the UK vs Germany special. However, one blow from 259 crumpled the flipper and it was then unable to get underneath the lethal robot. It suffered more blows from 259 and was eliminated. Series 7 Results |} |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heats, Round 2 *Series 4: Heats, Round 2 (Judge Shred 2) *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heats, Round 1 (Judge Shred 2½) *Series 7: Heat Final (Judge Shred 3) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Lifters